Light-emitting diode (“LED”) lighting has become very popular for use in homes and in businesses. More sophisticated LED lighting systems include light fixtures that are separately addressable. In such system, a single microprocessor typically controls many individual LEDs. This makes it necessary to include many wires in each light figure—wires that lead from the microprocessor to each individual LED. This consumes a considerable area of valuable printed circuit board (“PCB”) real estate.